Grey
Ten years ago, during the infamous Ape Rebellion (CE) Grey was liberated from captivity and joined his fellow apes in escaping from the city of San Francisco and making it to see freedom in the Muir Wood Park. At some unknown point, he met and befriended another chimpanzee named Stone and the two would later befriend the bonobo Koba becoming his faithful followers always accompanying him and listening to every order he gave. Dawn of the Planet of the ApesEdit Grey is first seen in the forest with the other apes when they discover that a group of humans shot one of themin the woods. After the humans were scared off by the apes, Caesar assigns him, Stone and Koba to follow them back to their destination to see how many humans remain. He is seen again when Caesar leads the Ape Army to the human colony to personally issue a warning to not enter Ape territory or else there will be a war. Later on, Grey watched as Caesar allowed Malcolm and his group to work on the dam to repower the city. He would then accompany Stone and Koba back to the city to spy on the humans due to Koba mistrust of humanity and the trio would find a secret armory of guns powerful enough to wipe out all the apes in the village. Hurrying back to the ape village, the trio spot Blue Eyes whom they interrogate over the location of his father and are told he is at the dam with the humans. Grey accompanies Koba to the dam and watches as he confronts Caesar over his aiding the humans who have just threatened the lives of his sons and are a threat to their people. When Koba states Caesar loves humans more than his own sons which causes Caesar to angrily lash out at Koba and beat him for his insolence. Grey and Stone could do nothing but watch as Caesar continues to horribly injure their leader to the near brink of death before stopping. This beating would ultimately lead to Koba secretly plan to overthrow Caesar as Alpha. Later when eating in peace and quiet, Grey asks the sulking Koba if they should tell Caesar about the armory, but Koba tells Grey to keep it to himself. Koba's UsurpationEdit That night Koba who has gotten a gun finds and kills an isolated Carver stealing his hat and liter. While Koba supposedly assassinates Caesar, Grey along with Stone burn the Ape Village the destruction of their homes and "death" of their leader put the apes in a panic until Koba taking power for himself orders them to calm down and take up arms against the humans. Grey would then join his people in the attack against the humans where they would kill many of the humans and destroy half of the city. City of ApesEdit The next morning, the apes have taken control of the city with many of the humans being dead or captured as Koba wanted them to see what life was like in a cage. Grey became Koba's right hand ape being seen next to him during the occupation of the city which he seems content with as they have defeated Humans and taken their home. Fall of KobaEdit Later on, Grey was with Koba at the balcony of the Human Shelter where they see a startling sight Caesar alive and well. Stunned at this, Grey moved aside as Caesar made his way to confront Koba over his actions and would bear witness over the pair's battle for supremacy occurred. An explosion caused by Dreyfus happened and destroyed half of the tower which had many of his people caught in the crossfire. Grey got pinned under debris. He saw Koba approach him and lifted the debris, but only to grab the gun and dropped the debris back on Grey. Grey then saw Caesar dropped the dreadful bonobo to his death. Following CaesarEdit Later on, Grey was freed from the debris and became a follower to Caesar. He is seen along with other apes holding Malcolm at gunpoint when he comes out the building to speak with Caesar who yells at them to leave the human alone. Afterwards he is seen bowing down to Caesar with the other apes awaiting the battle with the humans to come. Category:Character